deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dan Hibiki vs. Ash Ketchum
Dan Hibiki vs. Ash Ketchum is a What-if? Episode of Death Battle, pitting Dan Hibiki from Street Fighter against Ash Ketchum from Pokemon. Description Street Fighter VS Pokemon! In the most spectacular battle of all time, which totally amazing character will prove way too much for the other to handle? Interlude Wiz: Ryu, Ken Masters, Red, Mewtwo. All of these are powerful and badass characters. Boomstick: And then you've got the characters that the fanbase, as well as the franchises themselves, like to make fun of. Like Dan Hibiki, the bar-none worst Street Fighter character ever-''' Wiz: And Ash Ketchum, the Pokemon Trainer who still hasn't won a single league challenge. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Dan Wiz: Believe it or not, Dan Hibiki- Boomstick: I think you mean, Dan HUMILIATION. Wiz: Fine. Believe it or not, Dan HUMILIATION was someone who had a promising start. He could have been a very powerful fighter, until the person training him, Gouken, realized his malicious intent and was kicked out of his training. Boomstick: But this being Dan HUMILIATION, he decided to take his own route. What do I mean by that? Taking what little knowledge he had from Gouken, and mixing it with his martial arts style. When translated into English, it's called... Strongest Style. Wiz: Since then, he began his conquest to avenge his father... which didn't go very well at all. Boomstick: If, by "didn't go very well", you mean that he became the absolute worst Street Fighter character ever, then yeah, it didn't go very well. Wiz: Yep. Dan's fighting style, called Saikyō-ryū, is made up of mostly moves unique to Dan. By unique, I mean moves "borrowed" from other Street Fighter characters, with Dan's own unique twist to them. Boomstick: And by his own unique twist, we mean that they suck more than usual. Wiz: Starting off, his variant of the Hadouken, called the Gadouken. It has an incredibly short range, completely petering out almost immediately after leaving his fist. Boomstick: Then he also has the Koryuken, which is like the Shoryuken. There's really no difference, but because it's Dan Humiliation, it sucks more. Wiz: One of Dan's only decent moves is the Dankukyaku, which translates into "Severing Air Kick". It's basically just a knee jab with two kicks, and it can be done while airborne. Boomstick: Dan also has the Saikyo Defense, which can reverse some damage from attacks. That is, if he doesn't get damaged himself. Dan Humiliation really sucks, Wiz. Wiz: Don't I know it. Because this is Dan Humiliation, he also likes to taunt his foes, thinking he's better than them. It adds to his super meter, but that's about it. It also leaves him open, but it's not like there's anything he does that doesn't leave him wide open, so why not, right? Boomstick: And the worst part is? Dan actually has super moves. They all suck, but why does he even bother? The Shissho Buraiken is just a bunch of punches and kicks, the Shinku Gadouken is only slightly more powerful than a regular Hadouken and still has pathetic range... Wiz: The Koryuka Rekka is a a series of Koryukens. It's almost powerful. His most powerful, which isn't really saying much, is the Otoko Michu, or Way of the Man. Boomstick: It's basically a shittier Raging Demon. Hey Wiz, we almost forgot the best one he has: The Legendary Taunts. Wiz: Boomstick, those taunts are pointless. Boomstick: So are his other moves, and his existence as a whole! Wiz: ...Touche. Anyway, despite what we all may think, Dan is leagues above a regular human. How far can YOU throw a Hadouken? Have YOU ever defeated Sagat? Do YOU have your own dojo? Did YOU train Blanka? Could YOU survive beatings from Ryu and Ken? Boomstick: Let me tell ya, Wiz. Sagat let the guy win out of pity, his training and dojo still suck, and Ryu and Ken were goin' easy on the guy. He's never won a single battle where his opponent wasn't going easy, and he LOST THE FUCKING SATSUI NO HADO, after TRIPPING ON A SCHOOL BAG. Wiz: ...Ouch. Dan Humiliation, indeed. Boomstick: But hey, "A" for effort, I guess. Wiz: Doesn't change the fact that he's basically a complete joke. Dan: No new applicants. Not one! And I did that rad commercial and everything! Was it the time slot? 3AM too late? Should I have included some... some miracle detergent or something? Sakura: Uh... Hibiki-san, you told people to come to the dojo to apply... Dan: Well, that's not my fault. My phone service got cut. Sakura: No... I mean you didn't include an address or anything in the commercial. So, exactly how are people supposed to find you? Dan: ...AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Ash Wiz: The ten-year-old child Ash Ketchum, born the son of Delia Ketchum and an unknown father- Boomstick: Come on, Wiz, we all know it was Professor Oak! Wiz: What? Boomstick: Well, who ELSE could it be? Wiz: ...No, Boomstick. Let's not. Anyway, Ash was always passionate about Pokemon, and on the day he finally turned ten years old, he was just about to receive his first Pokemon. However, he woke up late, and by the time he made it to Professor Oak's laboratory, there was only one Pokemon left: A Pikachu. Boomstick: Pikachu was kinda a dick to Ash at first, shocking him and refusing to obey. Then Ash stole a bike, and the two of them almost died, and now they're pretty much inseparable. Aw, it's so cute. Wiz: But we're not focusing on Pikachu, we're focusing on Ash. Ever since then, Ash made it his life goal to catch 'em all. Boomstick: Now, you may be wondering why the hell we're making Ash fight without any of his Pokemon. Well, we were looking through the old episodes, and found some of the most mind-blowing shit about Ash we've ever seen. Wiz: Ash's physical strength is only around peak human, but his durability is just absolutely insane. He's been scratched, electrocuted, and poisoned, but we can go even further. Boomstick: Ash regularly gets burned alive by his Charizard. If you guys could remember from our Pokemon Battle Royale, Charizard's flames can melt rock. Wiz: Which basically means Ash can withstand temperatures hotter than one-thousand degrees Celsius. Even more impressively, Ash sunk to the bottom of the ocean floor once, and swam back up to the surface. Either the Pokemon writers are very bad at physics, or Ash is just extremely durable, because at that level of pressure, Ash should have been compressed completely. Boomstick: And that's not even half of it! He also once had his soul ripped out, and has died twice. Wiz: But possibly the most impressive feature about Ash is his ability to manipulate Aura. Supposedly, Aura exists within all living beings, but only a select few know how to actually use it. Known users include Lucario and Sir Aaron, but other Pokemon who could know how to use it include Blastoise], Mewtwo, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Mienshao, and Clawitzer. Boomstick: Aura, well, it's a really weird thing. It lets you read minds, sense other Aura signatures, see through objects, see when you are fucking blinded. One thing Aura lets you do is predict your opponents' moves. Hey Wiz, why doesn't Ash just do that in every Pokemon battle he gets into? Wiz: Because that would be cheating. Also, the Pokemon anime is so inconsistent that Ash probably would probably have to be reminded of his Aura if it were to be a plot point again. Speaking of his battle skills, Ash has actually been shown to be quite the adept tactician. Even if he sometimes makes a hilariously wrong choice of Pokemon, he often manages to steal the victory by commanding his Pokemon to use strategies which no one would have even thought of. Boomstick: Like using the sprinkler system against Brock's Onix, or commanding Pikachu to use its tail as a ground against Raichu, or my personal favorite, "Pikachu, go for the horn!" Wiz: Well, he actually said, "Pikachu, the horn!", but the point is, you're right. In the actual games, this would have never worked because Rhydon is immune to electric-type attacks, and you can't choose where to have your Pokemon aim its attacks. Ash is a determined and competitive trainer, and his tactical prowess has only increased over the years. He has also thought of many crazy and often nonsensical plans, only for them... to actually work. Boomstick: Doesn't stop him from getting his ass kicked in the Pokemon League every time. Wiz: Well, yes. You're correct. But Ash has only ever lost due to plot-induced stupidity. How else do you explain his Pikachu defeating a Regice and tying with a Latias only to lose to an Elekid and a Snivy, or his Charizard fighting an Entei to a standstill and defeating an Articuno, only to barely lose to a Blaziken he was about to defeat? Boomstick: *Flips desk* Screw this, I'm out. Actually, no I'm not, but MAN! Red is a MUCH better trainer than this guy! Wiz: I'm gonna have to say you're wrong there, Boomstick. How many badges did Red get? How many leagues did he rank in? How many times has he cheated death? Can Red use Aura? Boomstick: Red got eight badges, won the Indigo League, and-''' Wiz: As of this point, Ash has earned fifty badges, he's won the Orange League and Battle Frontier as well as getting high ranks in the other leagues, he's cheated death multiple times, Ash can use Aura, and my favorite, he once tried to give commands to Arceus. 'Boomstick: No joke, Ash once tried to tell ''God what to do! Wiz: Unfortunately for Ash, his biggest issue is that he has no training in combat whatsoever. His tactical mind only extends to Pokemon battling, and has almost no experience using his insane physicality or Aura whatsoever. But worst of all, Ash is a constant victim of plot-induced stupidity. Boomstick: But he's Ash freaking Ketchum. Ash: Spearows! Do you know who I am? I'm Ash, from the town﻿ of Pallet. I'm destined to be the world's number one Pokémon master! I can't be defeated by the likes of you. I'm going to capture and defeat you all! ...Pikachu, go inside the Poké Ball--it's the only way! ...COME AND GET ME!!! DEATH BATTLE! ParaGoomba348 "It's a bright, beautiful day in this new world our heroes have discovered. The weather is calm, the people are lively, and everyone seems to have a smile on their face - everyone except for our hero, Ash Ketchum." Said an unnamed narrator who was offscreen. Ash had a look of anger and determination in his eyes - he had recently been informed that his most trusted and loved companion, Pikachu, had been mercilessly killed in a Pokemon Battle. He had no clue who this trainer was, or what Pokemon he used, but Ash was determined to do one thing and one thing only - give that trainer a taste of what he paid for. The Pokemon Trainer found himself in front of a dojo which had the picture of the face of none other than the legendary joke fighter Dan Hibiki on it, with a poster depicting Blanka on the side. "That's what they told me that Pokemon looked like." Ash mumbled to himself. He pulled out his Pokedex, but it didn't display anything. "Maybe it's an undiscovered Pokemon?" Suddenly the pink-clad fighter Dan Hibiki walked out. He was wearing a huge grin on his face as he noticed Ash. "Oh hey, are you here for my training?" asked Dan. Ash gave a look of confusion. "Uh, no, I'm not. But, did you train this Pokemon on this poster?" He asked, pointing at the Blanka poster. Dan grinned at Ash with a look of triumph. "Well, I don't know what a 'Pokemon' is, but yeah, I trained that guy!" Ash's confused look turned into a glare. "I'm gonna make you pay for killing Pikachu!" Dan's face suddenly turned into a look of fear. Oh no, Dan, this guy looks like he means business! But he's just a kid! I can't use my full power on him! What if I hurt him? I know, I'll just intimidate him! FIGHT! Dan suddenly struck a ridiculous pose, one that he probably imagined would be intimidating. Ash stood there, confused. "D-don't just stand there, bro!" Dan commanded nervously. "I-I'm gonna b,eat you up!" Dan ran at Ash, then jumped up and delivered a swift kick into Ash's jaw. Ash fell down to the ground, then Dan grabbed Ash by his legs. He attempted to lift him up, but he struggled as he lifted. Ash kicked Dan in the face to get free of his grip, then landed back on his feet. Ash ran towards Dan and punched him in the stomach. Dan's eyes bulged out of their sockets as he took the heavy blow, and then Ash followed it up by punching him in the face. Dan fell down to the ground similarly. Aw crap, this guy's tougher than he looks! I'm gonna have to stop going so easy! Dan thought to himself. He got back up and jumped back, and then he began to charge up energy in his hand. "Gadouken!" He shouted. A Hadouken left his hand... but it petered out before it even made contact with Ash. Ash tilted his head in confusion. "Uh..." the Pokemon trainer didn't even know what to say. Dan just stood there with a look of humiliation on his face. His face turned bright red, but then he quickly ran at Ash, jumped up, and uppercutted him in the chin. "Koryuken!" shouted Dan. The impact of the attack sent Ash upward. "Ah!" Ash yelled as he fell back down. He got back up, but then suddenly Dan kneed him in the chest. Ash coughed up some blood as he was met with the attack, but he retaliated by elbowing Dan in the midsection. Dan spit some blood into Ash's eyes, and suddenly Ash's vision went blurry. The Pokemon trainer stumbled around, trying to find his way towards the worst Street Fighter character ever. While Ash was blinded, Dan was taunting him. "Do you even fight, bro?" Dan laughed, striking more ridiculous poses. Suddenly, even though Ash couldn't see with his eyes anymore, he could make out Dan's figure. Everything around him turned blue - and he could sense Dan's aura signature. Granted, Dan had almost no Aura in him whatsoever, but Ash was still able to sense where he was. In the middle of Dan's posing, Ash punched Dan square in the nose, sending blood squirting out of his nose as if he'd just seen a naked woman in an anime. Come on, Dan, you can't let this kid beat you. You have to think of something. Dan thought to himself. Suddenly, he noticed that his Super Meter was completely filled, and that he had only one choice. "Otoko Michu!" shouted Dan. He ran up to Ash and punched him in the face, then in the midsection, then kicked him in the neck. Dan grabbed hold of Ash and then threw him against the wall of his dojo. Ash fell down as he saw Dan looming over him, about to punch him again. The Pokemon trainer saw Dan using Aura, and then looked into his mind. This is it, Dan! Just one last hit should knock him out! But man, he's just a kid! I could get in big trouble for this! What if I just make it look like an accident? Ash heard. He suddenly saw Dan's fist moving towards him, even though Dan hadn't yet moved. Ash picked up a rock from the ground and threw it at Dan's face, breaking his cheekbone. "Ow! What was that for?! That's cheating!" Dan yelled. "You're the one who killed Pikachu!" Ash screamed at Dan. Ash punched Dan in the face, then in the stomach, and then Ash kicked Dan in the legs, knocking him down. The Pokemon trainer picked up the worst Street Figher ever, then punched him in the mouth, knocking out all of his teeth. Dan's mouth became a bloody mess as he shouted something completely unintelligible. Dan ran back at Ash, and this time he had something special planned. "Koryuka Rekka!" shouted Dan, about to uppercut Ash. However, Ash had seen this move coming before Dan could even move. Ash quickly sidestepped out of the way, and Dan tripped over a school back, face-first into the ground. "You're not going to defeat me!" Dan shouted. Ash glared at Dan. "You'll never get away with killing Pikachu!" The two ran at each other, full speed, but only one of them was actually using any sort of tactical intelligence. Ash saw Dan trying to kick him, and he moved out of the way and punched Dan in the back of the head as soon as he got close enough. As Dan jumped in the air to ready his kick, he ended up kicking the wall of his dojo, which didn't exactly do any damage to his dojo... But it did do significant damage to his leg. His leg had been completely broken, and there was bone showing through blood and torn skin. Dan writhing on the ground in pain as Ash picked him up by the collar. "Okay! Okay! I give up!" Dan cried, with a river of tears flowing down his eyes. "I don't wanna fight anymore!" Ash, being the merciful guy he was, put Dan down. Ash had tears in his eyes too. "Pikachu..." Dan was about to get back up, but then he saw blood everywhere. He had bled all over the place, and suddenly everything began to fizzle out. "I think... I need... a doctor..." he muttered as lost consciousness due to blood loss. Ash quickly ran off, trying not to look at the bloody mess he had made of Dan Hibiki. K.O.! "Kid... that was pretty brutal." "Huh?" Ash turned to see a dark-haired man in a red jacket. Results Boomstick: Haha, Dan HUMILIATION! Wiz: Indeed, Dan sure humiliated himself in this one. Yes, Dan has actual training and experience, but his advantages end there. Dan struggles to lift every Street Fighter character, including Ken Masters, who is 159 pounds. Ash is able to lift Larvitar, a Pokemon who weighs the exact same amount, quite effortlessly. Boomstick: Dan runs at an average running speed, while Ash can run faster than most humans. Dan is overconfident and doesn't use much strategy, while Ash has picked up on strategy over the years and comes up with plans, even if they are crazy. Wiz: Then there's Ash's absolutely insane durability and endurance. One of the biggest questions was, "Could Dan even kill Ash?" In all honesty, it was possible that he could, but Ash's endurance meant that he'd have to take a lot of punishment to even be incapacitated, and Dan lacks sufficient stamina to do so. Boomstick: Hell, Dan was more likely to die of exhaustion than he was to kill Ash! Wiz: Ash's Aura really sealed the deal, being able to predict all of Dan's already predictable moves, and be being able to counter everything Dan threw at him. Boomstick: Dan chased Ash down, but in the end, just couldn't Ketchum. Wiz: The winner is Ash Ketchum. Trivia *This is ParaGoomba348's second "Buttmonkey" themed battle. The first being Bebop & Rocksteady vs. Magikarp, and this one preceding Hercule Satan vs. Don Kanonji and Goku (Evolution) vs. Zilla. *Cameo Appearances: **Blanka **Vincent Valentine Who would you be rooting for? Dan Hibiki Ash Ketchum Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Pokemon vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015